


Mamo

by Powierniczka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, brak bety, spoiler 12x03, wieczorna wena
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/pseuds/Powierniczka
Summary: Krótki monolog wewnętrzny Deana.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mogłam zostawić tego odcinka bez tego. Emocje jakie przechodziły przez twarz Deana świadczyły o jego bólu. Po prostu... no.

_Mamo..._

 

Dlaczego? Powiedz mi dlaczego? Znów nas opuszczasz. Ponad trzydzieści lat temu zabrano nam ciebie. Nigdy nie pogodziłem się z twoją śmiercią.

  
_Mamo..._

  
Wróciłaś. Stoisz tu, przed nami. Jesteśmy tak podobni. Jesteśmy rodziną.

  
_Mamo..._

  
Jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu. Jak Sammy. Jak Cas. Nie wiem czy dam radę bez ciebie. Nie teraz, kiedy jesteś tak blisko mnie, mogę cię dotknąć, objąć, wiem, że jesteś prawdziwa. Nie odchodź.

  
_Mamo..._

Nie obejmę cię. Jeśli bym to zrobił, nie wypuściłbym cię z ramion. Nie wychodź, proszę. Nie mów tych słów. Razem damy sobie radę z każdym problemem. Pokonamy każdą przeszkodę. Tylko nie wychodź przez te cholerne drzwi!

  
_Mamo..._

  
Nie powiem ci tego. Znów się czuję jak czteroletni dzieciak, który stracił swoją mamę. Na skórze znów czuję żar ognia buchającego przez drzwi sypialni Sama. Zostawiasz nas. Tym razem to twój wybór.

  
_Mamo..._

  
Nie porzucaj mnie, mamusiu...

**Author's Note:**

> Jak zawsze przepraszam za ewentualne błędy. Moja wena nadchodzi nagle i musi zostać spożytkowana, bo inaczej odejdzie i nie wiem kiedy wróci. A i wiadomo co zazwyczaj wychodzi z tekstów pisanych w dziesięć minut.


End file.
